


Like-Like Me

by the_link_dock



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Ram, Gentleness, Idiots in Love, King is slightly self-depricating, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Oblivious Ram, Oblivious, Oblivious King, Plants, Protective Ram, Protectiveness, Ram is patient, Ram lives with King, Self-Denial, Soft Ram, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fear of dogs, i swear this is the softest thing i've ever written, mentioned - Freeform, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: King has been pining HARD, but OBVIOUSLY Ram doesn't like him back. Obviously. (Spoiler, Ram does like him back.)
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 356





	Like-Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a tumblr prompt:  
> Person A: I have something to tell you.  
> Person B: Are you going to confess your undying love for me?  
> Person A: Yes.  
> Person B: W-What?
> 
> https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/618051561426485248/person-a-i-have-something-to-tell-you-person
> 
> ALSO, the timing is up for interpretation, but this just ignores the camping episode

Ram wasn’t one to talk much, even when he was living with King.

Ram had transitioned to actually responding verbally, rather than texting, when King asked him questions, but Ram still wouldn’t initiate conversations or make any real attempts to hold one.

He still mostly nodded and shook his head, and King was content with that if it made Ram feel more comfortable.

That’s why King was startled when Ram actually talked to him first.

It was a Saturday; King was misting his plants and ignoring Ram while he fed his dogs.

King had gotten used to them—he didn’t like them and he couldn’t stand to be close to them—but he could live with them.

King had jumped out of skin when Ram spoke up from behind him, “I have something to tell you.”

His voice was monotone with a tinge of nervousness that did nothing to help the pounding in King’s chest.

He’d nearly jumped out of his skin when Ram spoke. He hadn’t even realised the junior had put away his dogs and had moved to the main living space.

King gave a shaky laugh and set his mister on the shelf of the plants he was watering and turned around.

“Oh, Ning! Are you about to confess you undying love for me?” He asked with a slight smile, hoping to defuse the tension in Ram’s shoulders and in his own chest.

Ram blinked at him and gave him a single nod.

King started, “Wait, what?”

Ram pursed his lips in a way that King had begun to interpret as, _King, you’re an idiot_.

King inched backwards, but felt the shelves start to press into his backside and stopped. His mind was racing. _There is no way Cool Boy Ram loves me, he barely even likes me—it’s toleration at best_.

King wanted to believe that Ram did actually love him, or even like him enough for the two to date, but King wouldn’t let himself get mixed up in his own feelings to create a delusion of feelings that Ram didn’t have.

Ram was…everything. He was stoic and stiff and glared at people he didn’t like and he didn’t talk, but he was oh-so gentle with Duen and sometimes King, like when there was a dog around, Ram would carefully get King away from it and take his mind off of the creature.

Ram was soft at home, when it was just him and King in King’s condo, Ram’s face would drop from his tense-on-guard glare to a much more relaxed dead-panned stare. He’d flop onto the sofa and lay there for thirty minutes to recharge from being “social.”

He made King tea in the morning and the two alternated on making breakfast, though Ram was undeniably the better cook.

When they slept together, Ram was careful to stay on his side, until he fell asleep. Then he would roll over and toss an arm over King. He would shift around until he was properly cradling King to protect him from whatever threat Ram was dreaming about.

Ram was extremely protective; King had come to learn. He’d stand close to King or his friends when they went out. He wouldn’t talk; he kept looking around for non-existent danger and stay close to who he knew.

If someone “suspicious” got to close, Ram would grab onto King’s arm and hold tight until he decided to let go. King had learned that this was more Ram’s way of easing his own nerves than protecting King.

Though, he also held on when he thought King needed protection from a threat, so it was really hard to decipher when it meant what. 

King found it endearing and extremely cute, even if Ram looking like a terrifying Doberman about to rip into someone’s face, he found Ram to be precious when he was protecting his friends. He didn’t tell Ram how cute he was; Ram would just glare at him and definitely not appreciate the sentiment.

Needless to say, King had it _bad_.

And he would not delude himself into thinking Ram could possible like him too…Unless he said it out loud.

“I like you,” Ram said, taking a baby step forward, even though King was struggling to even _breathe_.

“I…like you too,” King said awkwardly, not wanting to get his hopes up that Ram actually _like_ -liked him.

“I know.” Ram said, still staring at King’s blushing face.

“You _know?”_ King asked incredulously.

Ram gave a half smirk and let out a short breath, “You’re not nearly as subtle as you think you are.”

Well isn’t _that_ just embarrassing?

King felt a flush trail from his cheeks to his chest and squirmed, “I don’t,” he swallowed, “know what you’re talking about.”

Ram hummed in question that King read as, _Oh, really?_

King gave a nervous chuckle when Ram stared blankly at him.

Then, Ram rolled his eyes and surprised King further. “You’re always staring at me. And you let my dogs stay here.”

“That’s—that’s just being a good friend!” King denied, with his heart pounding and his hands shaking.

_This is so embarrassing; I’ve been staring at him!? I’m such a creep!_

Ram’s lips straightened in a minor frown that meant he was annoyed.

King gave a shaky smile that did nothing to hide how bad he was at lying.

“You understand me.” Ram continued, leaning closer into King’s personal space.

“So, does Duen!” King nearly shrieked.

Ram’s lips quirked upwards as he leaned closer until his mouth was next to King’s ear. “But I don’t like _Duen_. I like _you_.”

God, that voice was _killing_ King.

King could feel his fingers twitch but couldn’t stop himself from asking, “As a friend?”

His own voice shocked him at how small he sounded.

King felt Ram’s hands on his face before he realised Ram had even moved.

Large hands cupped his cheeks and Ram’s thumbs brushed over his cheek bones tenderly. King could feel his ears slotted between Ram’s fingers and Ram’s finger tips lightly curling against his hair.

King’s eyes fluttered at the feeling and he tilted his head slightly to try and press further into Ram’s hands.

“No,” Ram murmured before pressing his lips to King’s.

King let out a soft noise and let his eyes slip shut.

Kissing Ram was a lot like how King imagined it would be.

Ram was sure of what he did, his lips weren’t hesitant or teasing, they were firm against King’s own slack mouth.

In another way, kissing Ram was not at all how King imagined it. Ram wasn’t rough or forceful. He didn’t ravage King’s mouth in desperation or need.

Ram was gentle, soothing and didn’t press his tongue against King’s lips to try and deepen their kiss.

It was one kiss, not a series of pecks and not a moving one.

Ram held King’s head still and only moved when it was to back away.

King sucked in a breath when Ram finally did step back. King panted with Ram’s hands still cradling his face. The senior wasn’t sure how long they had kissed, and he didn’t remember when he had stopped breathing, but his lungs were burning in his chest and King thought distantly it had to have been at least a minute.

Ram looked as calm as ever, though his eyes were squinted slightly in Ram’s version of a smile.

“Okay?” Ram asked, with a hint of a smile.

King just gaped at him. _Ram was teasing him. Ram was teasing him after they’d kissed. They’d just kissed._

“We just kissed,” King said dumbly.

Ram nodded indulgently and stroked his thumbs on King’s cheeks in a way that made the senior shiver.

“We did.”

King blinked at Ram, utterly bewildered at how he could be so cool, even now. “You kissed me,” King clarified.

Ram hummed and gave a nod, clearly pleased with himself.

“Because you like me?” King asked, still not fully believing it.

Ram nodded again and King felt his heart stutter when he realised Ram wasn’t looking at _him_ , but at _his lips_.

 _Like he wants to kiss me again_.

King swallowed stiffly and blinked a couple of times, “Cool, cool, cool-cool-cool.”

Ram snorted at King’s reaction.

“Uh, so—do you want to…do it aga—”

King couldn’t finish his sentence because Ram was already kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm how was it? tbh i haven't...kissed anyone so idk if it's accurate?
> 
> this is embarrassing okay, just a little disclaimer


End file.
